Wikia Users and the Quest to Epicness
WUatQfE is a camp of two teams of nine Wikia users are suddenly trapped in the medieval world of Hasche. They meet a local Haschian, Klozvag (Reddude), who offers them a way of the planet of humans with dangerous powers. He puts them in a competition, where they have to compete in challenges for supplies to get to the stone of epicness, a stone that will give one user the power to leave Hasche, with three of his friends. In the middle of the game, a merge will happen. Also, this is only a roleplay camp. Only eighteen contestants, sign-ups are CLOSED. 'You can only be yourself, meaning, one character. You go to A Loser's Group after you are eliminated. Reasons You Can Be Eliminated For *Your team votes you out. *You cheated. **This includes using items you have not obtained yet, using your companions all the time, godplaying (winning a challenge in less than five lines) and using non-human abilities; you aren't Haschians! *You got into a physical fight. The Food Rule *Foods only the host can give out: Steaks, Pizza, Cupcakes, Haschianburgers, and anything else that needs cooked. **If a contestant killed something, they can obtain steak by themselves. *Foods anyone can hand out/find: Any plants, packages of jelly beans, and anything you don't need cooked. Sign-Ups Host Klozvag - The Laid Back Haschian Host - Reddude Cupcakes - The Ugly Godzillapor - Reddude Contestants #Reddy - the Excited Red Lover - Reddude #Ben-The accidental prone goof-Ben109 DER #Olaf- The tough, but friendly Russian- Codaa5 #John- the nice guy- Usitgz #Kev - The nice, weird, smart guy - Kevvy9 #Zack-The badboy-Shadow II #YoshiPerson- (Guess) #Shane -The Cheerful One - Goldenshane #Dark-The anti-social goth- (Dark) #Nad-The Moocher-Nad331 #Brittany- The fun-loving girl thats just there- Tcf09:) #Christian-The friendly hero-TDAFan99 #Kenny-The Peppy Nice Guy-Kenzen #Sonik- The Sayin Warrior- Sonictksb #Katie-The Cutie(My One Yr Old Sister's Name)-TDALindsayfan1 #Jim-The Comedian -Koops (There was a spot open :D) #Avery- The insane, fun loving, depressed, nerdy, girl- Pinkpatra #Spencer - The Don't Mess With Me Guy - Fanny Elimination Key Gold + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Golden Retrievers. Crimson + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Crimson Dragons. Purple + (Contestant) = This contestant made it to the merge and was on the Survivng Haschians. Red + OUT = This contestant was eliminated. Orange + LOW = This contestant was almost eliminated. Green + WIN = This team/contestant won a challenge. Gray + (Other Contestant) = The contestant voted for (Other Contestant). IM = This contestant recieved an Immunity Idol. IMU = This contestant used an Immunity Idol. Items Reddy Food: Three Steaks Ben Food: Three Steaks Companion: Joe the talking rock O awesome Olaf Companion(s): Russian Livestock Guard Dogs (Found on Day 3). Accessories: Soviet Russia Winter Hat, brought on Day 1. Immunity Idol given to by host on Day 3. Outfit(s): Casual, Winter, Camouflage. Weapon(s): Nerf PPSH-41. Health Item(s): Band-Aids. Food: Three steaks. John Food: Three steaks Accesories: Immunity Idol Given to by Klozvag on Day 2 Kev Companion: Angel the bunny and Jess the puppy he found both in day 1. Lost in Day 2. Weapons: Sword (from home) Food: Bear meat (killed in day 2) Zack Food: Three Steaks YoshiPerson Food: Three Steaks Shane Companion: Bubbles the Rabbitt, a rabbitt Shane found in episode one. Food: Three Steaks Dark Guitar (Day 1) Lizard named Lizzie (Brought from Home) Food: Three Steaks Sword and 2 gallons of water (Day 3) Nad Brittany Christian companion: Bunny found in episode 1 food: Kenny Companion: Sky, the gray wolf (Found Day 2) Food: Three Steaks, A Large Packet of Jelly Beans (Found Day 2). Weapons:Sword (Found In-Beaded in Tree Day 2) Health:First Aid Kit (Brought with him) 'Sonik Companion: Will the Dog, Sonik's pet he bought to the show with him Food: Buffet, food Sonik obtained in eps 2 (is in capsule) 4 star Dragonball: Ball found in tree before show (Note: was refound on Will's collar in eps 2 ) Weapon: Boxing Gloves: found near eaten buffet in eps 2 'Katie' Companion(s): Jessica the Fairy(she won't cheat), Met on Day 1 Accesories: Lasso, Found on Day 1; Teddy Bear(Teddy Jr.), Brought from Home; Immunity Idol, Recieved on Day 2 from Host Outfit(s): Camoflague, Swimsuit, Snowsuit, Gymnastics, Summer, Winter, Karate(Black Belt) Weapon(s): Bow and Arrow, brought from home; Boxing gloves, brought from home Health Item(s): None Jim Companion: Jimmy the Weasel, found on Day 1. Avery Spencer Episode One: Arrival on Hasche *Wikia Users fall to Hasche* Klozvag: Woah, you guys are so outta place, dudes. Let me throw you into a traditional Haschian competition, one loaded with drama, ok? Too bad, if you dont agree, ill feed you to the Godzillapors. (XD) Ben:Where in the crap am I?Who are you?What is this England?Godzillapillar?CHIA!GotMilk?!?(XD) John: *shakes headin shame at Ben* Ben:What?*gets hit in the head by a can* OW Kev: *uses a rock to kill a bird and a mouse* I like that Reddy:*wakes up8 oohhh, i dont feel so good. *rushes to bush and pukes* Klozvag: Ah, the first breath of Haschian air. XD Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Haschian air breathes YOU! Klozvag: Soviet Russia? Weirdos! On this planet, we dont name lands. Its all Hasche. But, the ruby mines are great. XD Olaf: In Soviet Russia, lands name you! Kev: *throws rocks at birds and some hit people* Sorry Ben:*gets up and gets hit* OW WHO DID THAT was it you *points to squirell Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Birds throw rocks at YOU! John: Is it the native langage to end every sentence in XD? XD. Olaf: In Soviet Russia, XD Ends sentence with YOU! Zack:Hello guys! Shane: *sticks head out of a rabbit hole* Hi guys! I'm Shane, though all my friends call me Shane. Kev: *see all of the birds throws rocks at him* *throws rocks at the birds* Reddy: hi shane! :D YP: Olaf, would you PLEASE can it on your Russia crap?! (Expects a "In Russia, cans can YOU!") Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Can cans your russian crap! John: In Democratic America. Soviet spys are executed! XD .Ben:Uh I'm Ben I think UHHHHHHH wait what I'm Ben I think YP: 0_0 Olaf: In Democratic America, George Bush makes a crappy leadership. But just about anywheres he would, meh. Zack:O_____O Olaf: In Soviet Russia, _ _'s O! Kev: In america, we kill Russains Olaf: In Soviet Russia, we t-bag Americans! Ben:On some dace floor short people are on fire so PWNED (XD) Olaf: That is quite strange why your not on fire, midget. Kev: In Russia, they tbag every american every russains Olaf: In Soviet Russia, I spank your mother. Shane: Hi Reddy! *rabbit jumps onto head* Hi Bubbles! Bubbles: *eats a carrot, is on Shane's head* Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Shane jumps on Bubbles head! YP: 0_0 SHADDAP!!!!! (DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY EDIT CONFLICTS I AM GETTING?!) Kev: In america, I use everyone thing I got to kill your family Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Ap Ap's Shadd. John: In Democratic America, Obama rules the land, and there is no Soviet Russia. Olaf: In Democratic America, we have sh*tty health care plans. Ben:In UK we have fish and chips which are actully french fries! PWNED (XD) Kev: In america, Obama kills every Soviet Russian Olaf: *pulls Shane aside* We need a Russian alliance, me, you and Bubbles. Zack:I'd be happy to join your alliance. YP: In Soviet Russia, Moscow gets blown up by OUR atomic bombs. (PWNED) Shane: But Bubbles isn't a contestant. But I accept. Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Moscow blows up ATOMIC BOMBS! Kev: In Russia, Everyone is naked and kill for being naked Olaf: In Soviet Russia, you would be hanged for not saying Soviet, you douchebag! Dark: *mumbles* Olaf: You got something to say, emo? Kev: In the USA, if you said america you would be dead by now Ben:In UK are army sucks cause we run in straight lines and get shot Olaf: But you just said America, you stupid American. Dark:*grabs Olaf* I said, Soviet Union doesn't exist anymore, it's Russia! Olaf: Why are you touching me emo boy? I don't feel that this is appropriate. Kev: But you just said it and I can't die in russia Dark: *throws Olaf* DIE! YP: Is there any popcorn on this planet? I'm enjoying this fight! Olaf: *doesn't even move an inch* Why you throw two-hundred pound man of steel? Not very smart idea. Kev: *looks for a board and a big rock* *finds both* *runs to Olaf * *uses the big rock and a board to throw Olaf away* Olaf: *sinks boat* John: *pulls Olaf to the side* even though its been 20 years since Soviet Russia fell, I'll join your Rusian Alliance. Olaf: With our alliance, WE CAN RE-UNITE SOVIET RUSSIA! URA! Olaf: *huddles Reddy, Shane, Dark and John* Face it, we are the smartest in game. We must come together to win. Deal? John: Deal! Klozvag: *rides godzillapor* good job cupcakes! :DDDDD Reddy: deal man! *hugs Olaf, notices the other staring, backs away, blushes* XD Shane: Sure! I LIKE CUPCAKES! Bubbles: *Is being a cute bunny* Shane: *wipes eye* Bubbles is so inspirational, oh and, um, I agree Olaf. Cupcakes: *smacks and scowls bubbles* >:( YP: *sees Olaf's "Secret" alliance* I need a way to counter them, otherwise I might become a target for them... Anyone want to join an alliance with me? Kenny:Hey Guys... I America, we have a VERY sh*tty president (Did i just go to far?) Olaf: True that, my brother. *pulls Kenny aside* I have an alliance, want to join us? Kenny:Yes... I am from Ireland... Huh. Kev: *sees 3 bunnys and a puppy* *runs to them* *picks up the cutest bunny and the puppy* *points to the bunny* I will call you Angel *points to the puppy* You will be called Jess (Kenzen:Can Kenny be on the Yellow team Red) Sonik: *apearrs out of nowhere,*Hi guys i'm Sonik and this is my dog Will. Bubbles: *growls at Will, Angel, and Jess* Shane: Rabbits can growl? Jess: *runs to Bubbles and attacks Bubbles* Angel: *does the same thing as Jess* Kev: Stop it!! Olaf: In Soviet Russia, It stop you! Kev: In Soviet Russia, you stops it!! Olaf: (CONF) Little kids, they no understand jokes nowadays. I'm lonely Russian in lonely world. Kev: *runs to Olaf and steals every thing he's got and throws them far away* Haha!! Olaf: Congratulations little kid, you stole car tickets and death warrant. Hope your happy now. Bubbles: *hops to Shane, Shane picks her up* Shane: It's okay Bubbles...it's okay. Katie: Hi! I'm from USA but I my family is from England... Katie: *finds a lasso and puts in bag* Cool... Katie: *looks behind a rock and finds a fairy* Hi! Wanna travel with me? Fairy: *nods* Katie: What's your name? Fairy: Jessica... Katie: Kk! That's my sister's name! Jessica: Cool! John: why is everyone finding something, but me. Jim: (falls from the sky and lands on a weasel) OWWW!!! Kev: *runs to Jess and ANgel and picks them up, runs to Shane* I don't know what got into my pets Jim: (with weasel on his head) What are we doing here? AND WILL YOU STOP BITING MY HEAD?!?!?!?!?! Challenge One Klozvag: Truly, only one can obtain the stone of epicness. It will be a dangerous battle, probably filled withy injuries, and eliminations. So, for our prep, you will have to knockout a godzillapor. (I will RP Gold Godzillapor and Crimson Godzillapor, you guys try to knock it out, which i will say when it does, and no godplaying!) This is practice for what is to come. Reddy: Epic! Gold Godzillapor: *bangs head against Reddy* Olaf: *pushes against Gozillapor* Gold Godzillapor: Rawr! *lashes tail at Olaf* Olaf: *hops ontop of it* Yeehaw! Gold Godzillapor: *vigorously tries to shakle Olaf off* Reddy:*epically fails at attacking godzillapor* Olaf: AHHHH!!!! *holds on for dear life* Gold Godzillapor: *shakes Olaf off, and sets a foot on Olaf's chest* RAAWWRRR!!!! Reddy:*is knocked out* Olaf: *desperatly tries to roll out* Avery: *HISSES AT GOZILLAPOR and lunges toward him* Crimson: *attacks Avery* Olaf: *wiggles the Godzillapors legs* Gold: Ahhhhh!!!!! NMot that! *laughs uncontrollably* (XD) Olaf: *tickles his feet* FALL OVER YOU STUPID CANADIAN GODZILLA! Avery: I have an orange mind state you stupid Dino-whatevers! I BET YOU DON'T TAKE PYCHOLOGY, AND DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! *ATTACKS CRIMSON* Crimson: *knocks a tree over and almost crushes Avery* Gold: *runs away from Olaf, but not far enough to have gold team win8 :P Olaf: *follows, then hugs his leg* DIE YOU FOUL-MOUTHED BARNEY! Olaf: (CONF) What? Barney is gold in Russia. Avery: *Slaps Crimson and runs away* MUH HA! Olaf: *climbs up to Godzillapor's arm* Olaf: *finally reaches his arm-pit, unwillingly tickles it* Gold: Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! Dont do that! 8rapidly runs around the challenge field* Crimson: *glares at Avery* Olaf: *steadily clings onto the Godzillapor, pinching him with his nails, still tickling him a bit* Gold: Will you stop that! *stops running* Get off me! I have lawyers! (XD) Crimson: *rolls eyes and shows fangs* Olaf: *climbs to the Godzillapors nipples, twist them* Tcf09: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *jumps and kicks Crimson in the jaw* John: *tries to help Olaf out, but fails* Oh man. Gold: *lashes tail at john, bites Olaf's hand* Crimson: *attacks Tcf09* Olaf: AHH! *falls, lands on the Godzillapors swinging tail, pulls on the hair* Gold: I quit! 8smarls at the others, and walks into forest* Klozvag: Okay, Crimson Dragons have to vote off someone.....you guys suck at killing godzillapors, oh well. XD Olaf: On three team, ONE, TWO, THREE, URA! Klozvag: All of the Golden Retrievers get three steaks each, for food. The dragons will have to find there own. :P John: URA! I still hurt from that Godzillapor, though. Crimson Dragons Vote Klozvag: Vote for who you think should have to be stranded on hasche, alone. Brittany: Nad... i have nothing against you though dude... now im going to go find some food Jim: Um........Nad. Katie: Nad! Christian: Nad Klozvag: One more vote and Nad is outta here! Avery: ....I have absolutley nothing against ANY of you. But, I have to say....Nad. Klozvag: See ya Nad! *throws nad to Somewhere... Episode Two: A Mountains Peak Klozvag: Hi. Christian: The vote was random Klozvag: Nad left! XD Chat for awhile , we are in Haschiam Forest Shane: I win steak, and as said by the powerful Princess of Peaches, YAY! Bubbles: *shakes tail, flops ears around while in Shane's arms* Reddy: *whispers*Hey, shane. I heard Olaf only wanted you in his alliance so he can take bubbles! Want to join a seperate alliance with me and a few others? Olafs a threat to getting hiome. Reddy: Yp, alliance? YP: Sure, but if we are to overthrown the growing superpower of Olaf's alliance, we need to get more people. Also, we need to slowly weaken Olaf. So I want to be leader. Shane: *to YP* Look, you wanna be leader? Sorry, you can't. Olaf's leader. The person who started the alliance is leader. That's just how it goes. Reddy: I'm talking about you two and me, YP and Dhane. We'll share equal power in discisions; u in? (Conf) Reddy: I'm not mean. I just Want that Olaf guy out before it's too late (XD) Katie: *whispers to Jim, Avery, Brittany and Christian* Wanna be in an alliance? Spencer: *watches everyone* *analyzes* (Conf) Spencer: I think my team is....well.....sucky. Spencer: *goes to Avery, Jim, Katie* You guys want an alliance? I could string us all to the final four. (Conf) Klozvag: So, we have Olaf, Reddy, Katie, and Spencer trying to lead alliances....interesting. i wonder who will leave next (BTW, guys, when should the next challenge be?) Jess: *runs Bubbles and trys to kill Bubbles but needs help* Angel: *runs to Bubbles and helps Jess* Kev: Wow Animals killing other animals (CONF) YP: Geez, everyone is trying to play a "Heather". Olaf is the most threatening guy around, and I won't rest until he's down, then his alliance will topple. I can keep bouncing around the other alliances depending on which ones are more powerful. I have never strategized before. I will win. YP: *Goes to Spencer's Alliance* I want to join, too, you're gonna need all the firepower you can get if you're going to destroy Olaf. Reddy: *pulls aside YP* ok, you and me both agree we have to take Olaf down, right? (CONF) YP: Bingo. YP: Heck yeah! Reddy; Great. And since he isnt the most weak minded, there's strength in numbers, which may have to come to a cross team alliance, if you know what i mean. Reddy: Kev, do that again with your companions and you'll lose them, k?) Kev: They did it not me Jess: *points at Kev* Angel: *Points at Kev* Kev: What?! Jess: *barks at kev* Kev: What?! YP: Okay, Red. Deal. Red: epic! Ill get some pplz(Kev, use them to attack anything again, and they're outta here. Im not trying to be harsh, only fair.) (reddude: When do you guys want the next challenge?) YP: Great! Olaf's goin' down! Kev: *runs to Jess* GO find an animal that I can kill that's not here ok\ Jess: *runs to find an animal for kev to kill* (CONF) YP: This is going according to planned. Red and I think practically the same. And we will beat everyone to the win. Olaf is the first on my list. *Remembers people saying Olaf's the leader of everything* The king's about to get overthrown. It's like those kids in his alliance are brainwashed or something! (CONF)Reddy: Me and YP are gonna take Olaf down! Maybe i should tell him im in his alliance as a spy ;) reddy:*to YP* im in Olafs alliance as a spy (XD) YP: *In confessional with Red* A guy on the inside is always nice. If we can figure out who Olaf is after next, then we can protect them reddy:*in conf. with YP* Yes. Thpough, Olaf was the center of our win yestarday, maybe we need to get him arrogant, than eliminate him. what do you think? Zack:That Olaf guy.....I shall join his alliance! Reddy:*notices* oh **** *to YP* Olaf has people joining his alliance like he's the only one with an umbrella in a hailstorm! What do we do? :( Sonik: Ugh! i'm starving * sees buffet*, mmm, brakki! *puts buffet in capsule* Klozvag: I WAS SAVIN THAT FOR LATER1 XD Will the Dog (Sonik): *gives puppy dog eyes at klozvag* woof Sonik: K then, * sees his 4 star Dragonball*, Will, give my ball back *Will barks and gives ball back* ALSO, MY BUFFET *runs off* YP: (CONF) It's official, Olaf is the most dominant person in the game. We are going to have a hard time taking him down. YP: Red, can you try to persuade people to leave Olaf and join us? Red: I can try. *glares at shane and zack* pronto *walks to zack and shane* Come to the light side, we have fresh meatloaf. XD Zack:O___O Really? Reddy: Yes! Really! You get it after you have completed this game! you in?! :D Zack:*Sighs* Fine! (CONF)Reddy:*in with YP* This is waaaayyy too easy. XD (CONF) YP: *In with Red* Good job there, next time, bribe them with storebought cookies. (Mmmm... cookies! XD) (conf) Reddy: *with YP* Still, that was so funny. *low voice*zacks gonna be ticked when we dont have meatloaf XD. Reddy: Hey shane! If you come to my and YP's alliance, I'll give you storebought cookies, a walmart gift card, and a penny! (XD) YP: Plus you can hang out with cool, awesome, not-Russian leaders! (XD) Reddy; and bubbles gets an unlimited supply of carrotts! XD (Wow, we're desperate XD) YP: *Goes walking in forest, finds meatloaf tree XD* Wow, that was convenient! Jim: (finds candy tree with Jimmy the Weasel) This is one weird game! Reddy:*whispers*IKR Jim? Wanna join a cross team alliance with me, YP, and Zack? Kenny:*charges out of cave with a wolf by his side holding a large packet of jellybeans*TONIGHT WE FEAST, also i named my wolf Sky. *pulls sword from belt*I found this in a tree Jess: *finds a bear* *runs to Kev* Kev: What did you find girl? Jess: *runs to the bear* Kev: *follows Jess* Jess: *points to the bear* Kev: Cool *kills the Bear with a Sword he brought from home* *runs back with killed bear* Jess: *runs to kev* Shane: *scoops up the hurt Bubbles* KEV! Seriously? I can't believe you. Bubbles: *is being cradled in Shane's arms* Shane: Conf: Kev will be out! That I can promise! (Reddy:i warned you Kev....) Eaglemahet: *swoops down and siezes Jess and Angel, flying off with them* (reddy:if you godplay to have them back, Kev, your out.) YP: *sees eaglemahet* (gasp!) LOOK!!! A BIRDIE!!!!! *makes a tiny smile while staring at the bird* Reddy:its beautiful! What is that? Klozvag: and Eaglemahet, really giant birds that breath fire. Reddy: *is burned from a descending fire* ow (XD) Zack:I SHALL KILL OLAF!!!!!! YP: *Takes cover from fire behind rock* LOOK OUT, ZACK! Jim: (whispers to Reddy) I'm in! Shane: Reddy, YP, I accept your offer. Me and Bubbles will join you, isn't that right Bubbles? Bubbles: *yawns and sleeps in Shane's arms, Shane smiles softly at Bubbles* Reddy: YP, it me, you, shane, zack, and Jim! We have some great players >:D Zack:*Gets hit by meteor* I'm BLASTING OFF AGAIN*Gets blown into distant space* YP: o.o I'll save him, but I am going to need a VERY long rope. (LOL XD) (WHEN IS THE CHALLENGE?!) Zack:*In space* AAAAAAAGH!!!!! (reddy:tomorrow at sometime unless some ppl cant m,ake it) Zack:*Gets abducted by aliens* Klozvag: should the challenge be today? Zack:Hey guys I'm being ABDUCTED BY ALIENS UP HERE IN OUTER SPACE!!!! SOS!!!! Dark: It think there shouldn't be, cause Zach is gone Kenny:Sky stay here*grabs first aid kit he brought with him*Bubbles Kenny here*walks to Shane holding Bubbles*Ok Hold Bubbles still.*patches Bubbles wounds*Bubbles will be fine....Irish Rules... Yeah John: When, will the challenge start? I'm getting bored! Shane: Thanks Kenny. Bubbles: *smiles at Kenny* Will (Sonik):*finds a carrot and gives it to Bubbles* Sonik: Reddy are you having a alliance cause I wanna be in 1 too? Katie: *to Spencer* Sorry but no... Katie(Conf.): Okay...no small alliance for me now... Katie: Reddy...wanna have an alliance together. *flirts with Reddy* (Katie: I say challenge tmrw) Katie: *finds a piece of papyrus* Katie(Conf.): I found this piece of papyrus and I'm writing down all alliances on it. *writes alliances down* John: *searches for things* (Conf.) Why can't I find anything!?!?!?! Sonik: dude, i found another buffet *eats it all up* mmm tasty Reddy: Sonik, Katie, i accept. *to YP* We have you, me, Jim, Shane, Zack, Sonik, and Katie! We rock! John: *overhears Reddy* I need to find a way to counter that. Klozvag: *pulls aside John* alliance? Ill give you an advantage ;) Sonik: what the, (see's boxing gloves) sweet. John: Thanks, man. I mean its 3 to 7 and me, Olaf, and Ben are at a huge disadvantage right now! YP: (CONF) Perfect. Me and Reddy are DOMINATING. YP: (In confessional with Reddy) We now have a cross-team alliance with OVER 9000!!!!!! people. Take that Olaf! You're as good as done in this game. (XD) red:*in conf with YP* Final two YP! :D YP: Who should we boot first? (reddy:everyone roleplaying user's my friend, XD) Reddy:I say dark. he'll be hard to cooperate with if we ever encounter a challenge we need team work on. YP: OK, but if we win, who should we tell our alliance members from the other team to vote off? Red: Kev. No doubt, Kev. (Lets save Olaf for when his alliance is out, i.e. Ben and John) Klozvag:*whispers to John* Here *hands John an imunity idol* it will save you from elimination. Challenge Two Klozvag: Todays challenge is good old fashion game of haschian tag. You try to make it to the mountains peak before being frozen by me with my freeze ray! >:D Reddy: Co- Klozvag:*freezes Reddy* >:D *hops onto Cupcakes* >:D Zack:*Climbs* Klozvag: *misses as he fires at Zack* Zack:TEEE HEEEE!!!!!!*Keeps climbing* Katie: Cool! *starts climbing Katie: *is 1/8 to the top* Katie: *throws rock at freeze ray but misses* Katie's Rock: *hits Reddy* Katie: Oops... *continues climbing* Katie: *is 2/8 to the top* Klozvag:*barely misses Katie's feet with his ray* Ugh! Cupcakes:*charges for her* zack:*Pushes Katie off mountain* Klozvag: *ray backfires and he freezes cupcakes* crap. *runs on foot to katie, is five feet away and still miusses* XD Zack:*Is almost there* Klozvag: i think this thing is jank! *ray malfunctions and he is frozen* intern:*picks Klozvag out of ice* *hands new ray* Klozvag:*sneezes* thnx., *misses again at Zack* Zack:*Makes it to the top* Katie: *uses lasso and pulls* Katie: *swings and stands on flat surface at 5/8* Don't mess with me Zack! *throws frozen snowball at Zack but misses*(Throw Fail XD) Katie(Conf.): I have horrid aim! Klozvag: Crimson team loses again......>_> XD Crimson Dragons Vote Klozvag: vote. Klozvag: You know, *hands Katie immunity idol* for being the only one to compete (sorry ppl who didnt see challenge, voite) Katie: I'm going to vote Kev simply because my alliance wants him gone! (Katie: Can I use my idol another time) (reddy;yes, whenever you feel the need) Katie: Cool Klozvag! Katie(Conf.): I feel, like, totally awesome! Sonik: Kev. Avery: Kev. Klozvag:one more vote and kev is out! Christian: Spencer Klozvag: Um, ok.... Spencer: Kev, Klozvag: see ya keV. Episode Three: The Gate of Chimes Olaf: (CONF) I've heard talk of eliminating me. Not smart choice, until merge. Then smart choice! Dark: *is walking around* We are probably gonna do something with a gate today Ben: can I have my chimes now? Oh wait is a chime a mexican food then Klozvag: no, really? XD Reddy:*to YP* i think, we should keep Olaf til merge. We could use the brawns. Klozvag:also, i forgot to give Olaf his IM for the first challenge >_> Dark:......*slaps face* Ben:Yo Klozvag? can I keep this shiny peble it's pretty *holds up a little rock* and can I name it Joe Olaf: (CONF) I love team, but they want me gone, no choice but to suck up like man. Olaf: Ura! *takes IM* Klozvag:sure, ben. Ben:YAY START MONOTAUGE *monotauge and pkays song "Me and my rock want to rock skipping rocks sayin Gov all the time eating steak catching on fire and throwing rocks FA LA LA LA LA BAM EXPLOSION OF FRIENDSHIP* well that was fun Gov Joe:Yep Ben:DID YOU JUST TALK! Joe:Pretty much Gov. Ben:*faints* Joe:Meh *faints* Olaf: (CONF) I don't want team to dislike me. I want to do good and help. But if they don't want help. I no give it. Olaf: *huddles Reddy, Shane, Dark and John* Okay, I have heard of secret alliance, I don't know who is in it except for YP. We need to get him out, but more important, win as a team. Our alliance has no leader, we are all one, united, together. I want you to remember that. Okay? Ben:UK KICKS AMERICAS *horn honks* well now it does cause president Obama is a wierdy Reddy (CONF): im torn. im friends with YP and Olaf, but YP hate olaf and vice versa! gah! D: Dark: *grabs Olaf and Shane* Reddy and John are with YP, don't trust them Olaf: What? But why? I thought we were all friends! Dark: I know that, but don't get to close, I was spying on YP and Reddy last epi Olaf: Chyort! Them solvoches will pay! Dark:....What did you just say? In English? Ben (conf):*is peeing in a toilet in CONF.* Wait your filming this AHHHHHHH *runs out with his pants down and trips* WELL THIS IS AWKWARD. GOV! Olaf: I said dangit! Them devils will pay! Dark: There gonna try to vote me off Olaf: Well if Reddy and John are not in alliance, it is only me, you and Shane. Dark: We need YP out, he's making a cross team alliance, he's a betrayer to both teams, we need to back track him and get the other from his team to make are own cross-alliance, and we can't trust Shane either Olaf: *pulls Shane aside* I hear your in cross-alliance, I can't tell you what to do. But make your mind up right now, please? :| Shane: Me and Bubbles are with you! Isn't that right Bubbles? Bubbles: *nods head* Olaf: I know I didn't do too good at first, with my jokes. But what I do wrong now? Why everyone hate me? I try to be nice, but am disliked anyways. Dark: *takes off hood revealing crystal blue eyes and a pale face* we need to get John and Reddy to side with us Ben:UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hi Brittish kid away then Dark: Ben, can you help us get YP out? Ben:Yes Gov I'd love to help this smashing idea that YP fellow just doesn't apreaciate us foriegn folk then so yes Gov I'd cherich to have some UK in this shindig Dark:.....Ugh, Why am I here, 1st I was a kid from Seattle, now I'm in outer space Ben:Me too one moment I'm drinking tea on chatango and then poof I'm here in some place with Godzillapillers Dark: *makes a sword out of rocks and metal and has 2 gallons of water* This will allow me to survive for a while Olaf: Well, we wait for challenge I guess. Nothing else to do. Olaf: *finds a Russian Livestock Guard Dog* How weird... Ben:Can I win and leave already Dark:......-_- We want to leave to Ben:I know but I hate this I think a wild animal ate one of my steaks Kenzen:*eats jellybeans* John(Conf.): I got a feeling that we might just lose tonight. Ben:*stares at kenzen's jellybeans* Ben:(conf) I'm going to go nutz if I don't get some sugar. YP: *In confessional with his entire alliance* So, we need to pick one person from each team to take out, who do you guys think would be a worthy choice for candidates? reddy:*in conf with YP and Zack* its jusat us :( anyway, Olaf needs to go, and katie seems like a strong competitior. (sorry dudes XD) YP: Keep Olaf. He can have his precious alliance, it may be a threat, but the guy is our strongest player. We could get into a lot of trouble with our team if we vote him out too early. I agree about Katie. Brittany: *sits under a tree* ... *sees apple fall, grabs it and eats it* YP: *Outside* I like british people. They're totally awesome with Big Ben, helping us out in wars, and they have awesome accents! (XD) YP: (CONF) If these guys are trying to take me down, good luck. My alliance is as hard as a ROCK. We are using Olaf until the last challenge before the merge, then he's done for. Me and Reddy are goin' all the way, and NOTHING can stop me from doing so. Ben:Uh uh host kozgav whatever I need sugar cause uh uh uh uh uh uh uh cause I go crazy if I don't and uh uh uh uh uh uh uh I need it or I'll just be really random and crazy and uh uh uh uh uh uh MUSCLEE SPAZM *muscle spazme hits someone* so can I huh uh uh wait what uh what huh huh wait what was I saing oh yeah need sugar Klozvag: *hand ben sugar* (CONF) Its like babysitting a bunch of teens! Oh, wait, thats exactly what this is XD Ben:YAY *runs to conf* (conf) When I win I'll leave the remaining people to rot with the godzillapillers and that kozgav guy (XD) Dark: *whispers to Klozvag something* (conf.) I just asked him if there is a rule about something YP: (CONF) Although, this Brit isn't the brightest star in the sky. I don't like him. YP: *Secretly with his alliance* I think Ben should go, he's annoying, and VERY accidental prone. He might cause us to lose a challenge down the road. Reddy; Um, IDK. The longer we keep him, the easier he will be to beat when we're far. Dark: *is spying on Reddy and YP without them knowing* YP: *Hears twig snap, turns around to see Dark spying on them* LOOK! IT'S DARK! HE'S BEEN SPYING ON US!!! STOP HIM!!!!! Ben:*sneaks away* I'll show them who'll dominate *evily grins* There at eachothers throats and I'll win and let them ROT WITH KOZGAV AND GODZILLAPILLERS *evily laughs* Oooh ooh Living on a prayer takin a nap but secretly don't care OOH OOH LIVE WITH ME ON A PRAYER *Dark Doll falls* Dark: *is far away talking to Olaf*(conf.) I just heard yelling, must have been that prank YP: (CONF) *smirks* Dark and Ben are prime targets. Ben is trying to turn everyone on each other, little does he know he is setting himself up for ellimination. And Dark, well, he's creepy, and a spy. And if he is spying on my alliance than he's an enemy. All of this is tying back to Olaf. He says he's a "nice guy" and all of that, but I know it's all one big set up. Ben, Dark and Olaf, in THAT order.